


Valentine

by wendymarlowe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, But then that is Sherlock all over, M/M, Slightly macabre fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe
Summary: John surprises Sherlock for Valentine's day with something Sherlock could have never predicted.





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Валентинка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798210) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)



> Wrote this because FinAmour issued a challenge on Twitter (https://twitter.com/fin__amour/status/1095479496361369600) for everyone to attempt a 221B fic for Valentine's Day :-D

“Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Sherlock froze, still hunched over his microscope. “Oh. I…I didn’t realize the holiday would be important to you. Was I supposed to procure flowers and chocolates?”

“Nah, it's easier when dating a bloke,” John said. “Not as many expectations. And Sherlock, love - I know you. You may remember all the train timetables in England but I'd never count on you to remember the date.”

“I know we’re in February.”

John stepped closer and smoothed a palm over Sherlock’s shoulder. “Did get you something, though,” he announced casually. “If you wanted to reciprocate, you can do so tonight. In bed.”

Sherlock twisted around and caught John’s hand before he could pull it away. And then went wide-eyed at the bouquet John slid onto the table next to him. “Is that…”

“You asking because you can’t tell?”

Sherlock touched the arrangement reverently. Individual evidence bags, taped on a bouquet of sticks, each with a heart. Not human - John drew the line at encouraging cadaver theft - but an assortment of what Molly’s veterinarian friend was able to find for him. Mouse, parakeet, iguana, salamander, turtle, rabbit, and feline. All pets which had had to be put down and whose owners okayed their little bodies for “research.” Maybe not what they expected, but then Sherlock rarely was.

“It’s beautiful,” Sherlock breathed.


End file.
